AK-47
thumb|Das Sturmgewehr in GTA IV thumb|[[Claude Speed|Claude mit einer AK-47]] Die AK-47 ist ein Sturmgewehr aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Sie stellt das sowjetische Sturmgewehr AK-47 – die Kalaschnikov '''(der Name des Erfinders) –'' dar und ist eine der am meisten verbreiteten Waffen auf der Welt. Charakteristisch sind die hölzernen Griffteile der Waffe und das gebogene Magazin. Da der Kalte Krieg zwischen West- und Ostblock erst am 21. November 1990 formell beigelegt wurde, erscheint die AK-47 im Vice City des Jahres 1986 noch nicht. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City taucht stattdessen das amerikanische Ruger-Sturmgewehr auf. * Ist billiger als M4 und M16 * Man kann mehr zoomen als die M4 und M16 * Vergleichsweise schlechte Feuerrate * Hat ein kleineres Magazin als das M16 * Feuert ungenauer als M4 und M16 Das AK-47 feuert ein wenig langsamer als das M4 bzw. M16 und ist auch sonst etwas schlechter, was die Durchschlagskraft und die Magazinkapazität angeht. Leider ist auch dieses Sturmgewehr den „schweren“ Waffen zuzuordnen, die das Laufen während des Abfeuerns sowie das Rennen während des Tragens unmöglich machen. In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von Vice City schien es das AK-47 noch gegeben zu haben. Man kann es im Trailer von 2002 bewundern. In GTA IV, Advance und Chinatown Wars tritt die AK-47 unter dem Namen „Sturmgewehr“ auf, hier kann man maximal 600 Schuss bei sich haben. Waffen-Skill Wenn du in San Andreas den Gangster oder gar Hitman-Level erreicht hast, kannst du Ziele anvisieren, die weiter weg sind, dich während des Zielens bewegen, und schneller seitwärts laufen. Außerdem haben sich deine Treffsicherheit und Feuerrate erhöht, beim Hitman-Level kannst Du dich während des Schießens bewegen. Hinweis zur Zensur In vielen USK-16-Teilen der GTA-Serie ist es nicht möglich, Passanten den Kopf abzuschießen („Headshot“). Sonstiges Ab 10.000 Munition verschwindet die Munitionsanzeige im HUD der Waffe. Fundorte GTA III #Auf dem Gebäude gegenüber der Bitchn Dog Food Fabrik, Trenton Portland. #Nach 70 gefundenen Päckchen vor allen drei Speicherhäusern #Nördlich von Tonis Restaurant in einer Gasse, Saint Mark's, Portland San Andreas #250px|thumb|AK-47, SAHinter einem Wohnwagen südlich der Straße von Valle Ocultado nach Las Payasadas, Tierra Robada. # In einem Gebüsch in Redsands West, Redsands West. # Auf dem Dach des Four Dragons Casino, Strip , Las Venturas # Auf dem Gelände der Fleischberg-Fabrik in einem Gebäudeeinschnitt, Blueberry Acres, Red County. # Hinter Roboi’s Food Mart, Mulholland, Los Santos # In der Nordwest-Ecke des Geländes der Filmstudios in Vinewood, Los Santos. # Unter der Treppe im inneren Lagerhauses, wo die Mission ''Gray Imports stattfand, Ocean Docks, Los Santos # Hinter einem Felsen gegenüber des Wasserbassins, Forschungszentrum, Foster Valley, San Fierro # Auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz des San Fierro Police Department, Downtown, San Fierro (nach Toreno’s last Flight verfügbar) # Triaden-Mitglieder tragen sie ziemlich oft, San Fierro # Gangs (egal welche) können sie tragen ab der zweiten Welle, Los Santos # Im Haus der Johnsons, in der Küche, nachdem man alle 100 Tags gesprüht hat, Ganton, Los Santos # In der Mission Reuniting the Families, verliert man jedoch am Ende # Die Schützen auf Torenos Maverick in der Mission Toreno's last Flight tragen die beiden Schützen jeweils AKs, San Fierro # In jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale, 120 Schuss für 3.500 bzw. 4.200 $ (nach Amphibious Assault) # Die Waffe von T-Bone Mendez Liberty City Stories # Auf dem Dach des Hauses, das neben Paulie’s Revue Bar bzw. später neben Sex Club Seven steht, Rotlichtviertel, Portland # Ammu-Nation-Filiale, Newport, Staunton Island Vice City Stories #thumb|AK-47, Ammu-Nation-Store, VCSAuf dem Dach nördlich von DBP Security, Washington Beach, Vice Beach # Auf dem Dach des Polizeireviers auf einem kleinen Plateau, das man über die Treppe im Hinterhof der Wache erreicht. Danach muss man vorbei am Hubschrauberlandeplatz und dann erneut eine Treppe hinauf, oben angekommen geht man nach Süden und findet erneut eine Treppe vor, die zum kleinen Plateau führt, Downtown, Vice City Mainland # D-S-R-Mitglieder der Vance Crime Family tragen meistens eine AK-47, Vice City. # Ammu-Nation-Filiale, Ocean Beach, Vice Beach # Die Sharks und Biker tragen bei Bandenkriegen meistens eine mit sich. GTA IV # In den Waffenläden sowie bei Little Jacob verfügbar. # An der East Borough Bridge auf dem Dach des Hotels. # Auf dem Gelände, wo die Mission Liquidize the Assets beginnt, Berchem, Alderney # In der Mission Deconstruction for Beginners, sobald man den Cavalcade betritt. # Mit dem Cheat 486-555-0150 Chinatown Wars # In einem roten Müllcontainer auf Happiness Island # Die Spanish-Lords-Mitglieder im Lagerhaus tragen AKs. GTA V #Nur im ersten Trailer mit Schalldämpfer zu sehen.﻿ (Könnte auch eine AK-74 sein.) Trivia *In der Beta-Version von GTA IV hatte die AK-47 ein etwas anderes Aussehen. Sie war deutlich undetaillierter und besaß eine Schulterstütze aus Metall anstatt aus Holz. *Im ersten Trailer von GTA V stiegen drei maskierte Männer aus einem Van aus, die alle eine AK-47 in den Händen hielten. Mergwürdig war an dieser, dass diese einen Schalldämpfer aufgesetzt hatte und eine Olive Tarnfarbe besaß. Rezension auf Ammunation.net HUD-Symbole Bild:AK-47-Icon, III.PNG|Grand Theft Auto III AK (A).gif|Advance Bild:AK-47-Icon, SA.png|San Andreas Datei:AK-47-Icon, LCS.PNG|Liberty City Stories Bild:AK-47_HUD_VCS.gif|Vice City Stories Bild:AK-47-Icon, IV.PNG|Grand Theft Auto IV Weblinks * AK-47-Artikel in der Wikipedia {C}en:AK-47 {C}es:AK-47 {C}fi:AK-47 {C}pl:AK-47 Kategorie:Sturmgewehre